


Julance- Day Twenty Eight; Birthday

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Summary: Happy birthday, Lance!
Relationships: Shklance
Kudos: 24





	Julance- Day Twenty Eight; Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lance!

Lance was led into a room by his boyfriends, Keith and Shiro, once he was standing in the center the blindfold was removed and before him he saw a cake and snacks. His favorite movie was cued up on the TV and more of his favorites were in a stack next to it. He felt himself tear up a little, he and boyfriends haven’t been able to spend much time together lately- be it for work, classes, or different sleep schedules- and all of them had been pretty stressed about it but never had the time to talk about it. 

“We both took the day off work.” Shiro said, smiling. Shiro had a full time job as a professor, Keith had a part time job as well as classes, and Lance had classes. Though Lance had a dorm room he usually stayed at Keith and Shiro’s home. Lance had a full ride but his family sent him money so he wouldn’t have to worry about a job and being a full time student. Since they lived together Shiro and Keith saw each other more than they saw Lance and that made him feel a little more insecure than he normally would.

“This is, this is really great. Thank you both.” Lance felt Keith wipe at his cheeks. 

“Of course, Lance.” The three sat on the couch, Lance in the center, and spent the entire day there in the living room together. After the first movie Shiro stood and grabbed a small box from the small table next to him, Keith smiled and nodded at him. “Lance, this is for you. We wanted to give it to you a while ago but we’ve all been pretty busy so we wanted to wait until your birthday when we knew we would be together.”

Lance took the box and opened it up to see a key. A key to the apartment, he laughed a little. “I already have a key for here, guys.”

“You have the spare key, yes. But, and only if you want to, we thought that maybe you could move in with us after the fall semester ends? That way you won’t have to worry about moving out of your dorm before you have to.” Shiro spoke and Keith ran his hand over Lance’s back.

“A-are you guys sure?” Lance looked between his partners, who nodded their heads. “I would love to move in with you two.”

The rest of the day was amazing, with the three of them cuddled on the sofa, watching movies, and snacking. It was wonderful.


End file.
